Harry Potter and The Were-Squid
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: Harry Potter is introduced to the brother from another dimension he never believed he could have. The "man" has been sent here to help Harry save the world... Now if Harry could just figure out what from. Rated M for language and silly yet adult situations
1. The Brother From the Lake

**Harry Potter and the Were-Squid**

**A/N: This was written to answer the request that I write a story including the character I created for The Teacher's Lounge RP thread. The character is named Larry Lupin. To make a long story short Harry Potter's parents, in order to save him, partook in a ritual that would cause Lily to have a child with each of the Marauders, Frank Longbottom and Kingsley. This means that Harry has 5 siblings. Dumbledore then took the baby Larry and gave him to the Merpeople to be raised as their own. In doing so, they changed his physical structure. In short Larry Lupin is a Were-Squid.**

**In this story Larry from our RPG world will meet and interact with Harry Potter from the canon world.**

**Oh and yes this is meant to be a crack fic with extreme prejudice.**

**Chapter 1: The Brother From the Lake**

Harry Potter was brought suddenly awake. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in quite awhile. His t-shirt was stuck to him with a cold sweat. He checked the red head asleep beside him to make sure he had not disturbed her sleep. He slipped quietly out the room and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. He and Ginny were spending the night at the Burrow. Tomorrow was the 5th anniversary of "The Battle of Hogwarts", and the family was meeting at the Burrow before going to the ceremonies.

He was just starting to pour the water into the kettle for tea when an eerie green light from the pond outside caught his eye. Harry walked out the backdoor and approached the pond. The normally dark waters were lit with a green light and the usually calm water was roiling and sputtering. Harry cursed himself for not picking up his wand from the bedside table. Harry didn't know what to expect but green lights didn't usually lead to, in Harry's experience, hugs and puppies. Harry reached down and picked up a fallen tree branch and backed away slowly.

Suddenly the rolling surface of the water was broken and a form was expelled from the pond as if shot from a cannon. The form reached the apex of its ascent about 25 feet in the air. On its way back down Harry could hear a voice above the sounds of the churning waters.

"SON OF A BIIIITCH!" the voice screamed out, before slamming into the ground with a wet and muddy thud.

Harry watched in horror as the figure pulled itself out of the mud. The creature had the arms and legs of a man yet on each side of his body he was also sprouting three tentacles. He was using these tentacles to pull himself out of the mud. Across his back, the beast carried a large very, wicked looking axe.

He wiped mud from a glowing metal bracer that was around his wrist and pressed some of its buttons.

"That was a bit rougher than River said it would be," the creature said aloud to no one.

"H-H-Hold it right there," Harry stuttered brandishing the tree branch.

"Oh give it up Nancy," the creature said disdainfully knocking the branch out of Harry's hands with one of his tentacles, while not looking up from the device. The creature moved so fast that Harry had not seen the tentacle move.

"We haven't got the time so listen up. I am your brother, Well, not YOUR brother but I am the brother to a different you," the creature started to explain.

"I don't have any brothers and if I did, I don't think they would look like you," Harry said, his eyes flashing to the tentacles.

"Look no one here is bragging," the creature said smirking. "OK, quick lesson in interdimensional probabilities. There are an infinite number of yous in this universe just like there are an infinite number of mes," the creature saw by the look on Harry's face, that he had already lost him.

"Look, there are an infinite number of dimensions… Got that?"

Harry nodded.

"And, there are an infinite number of Harry Potters and Larry Lupins, (that's me by the way) in those dimensions, unn'erstand?"

Harry again nodded.

"The further out you go from a single dimension the stranger and more different things become. I come from a dimension, more or less, next door to this one. In that dimension Harry Potter has brothers and sisters. I am one of them."

"Assuming I believe you, and I don't, but assuming I do; why are you here?"

"According to Merlin… Yes THAT Merlin… don't interrupt," Larry said stopping Harry from talking, "You are the only version of you with the correct temporal signature to stop what's going to happen."

"What… What," Harry stammered, "what's going to happen?"

"The same thing that always happens," Larry looked and Harry and smirked "The bloody end of the world."

"What?! What am I supposed to do?" Harry exclaimed. "How am I supposed to save the world? Why me?"

Larry looked a Harry and shook his head, "Is there ever going to be a version of you that's not a whiney little bitch? I don't know all the details. I was sent here to tell you cause I could make the trip and not turn myself inside out."

"You're not taking me with you," Harry said finding his courage.

"You should be so lucky," Larry said. "I am here to help."

"Help with what?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. You're the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived… connected to the fate of the world. I'm just a guy with his ear to the ground and even I can feel it."

Larry reached forward with his tentacles and grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him to where Harry's face was only inches from Larry's wolfish features, "There's something coming brother dear, and it's so big ugly and damned it makes you and me look like little bitty puzzle pieces."

Larry let go of the shirt and straightened up to his full height.

"So… You wouldn't have any Moonpies around would ya?"


	2. Dimensional Delusions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Some of the storylines and characters mentioned can be read here topic/87221/66217014/1/THE-DEMENSE-OF-LORD-BARON-POTTER-BLACK**

**Chapter 2: Dimensional Delusions **

Harry Potter was sitting dumbfounded at the kitchen table, watching the creature that had referred to himself as his brother clean mud off himself. Ginny had been awakened by the commotion outside, as had Arthur and Molly. They were all watching Larry with apprehension.

"You tell us that you're from another dimension, and that there are an infinite number of other ones. Then why haven't we had contact before?" Arthur asked trying to make sense of what Larry had explained.

"Who's to say you haven't?" Larry quipped. "Privy to all the workings of the Unspeakables; are you? Besides that, it's very hard to get here. It took a combination of Magic and Tech," Larry said, holding up the device on his wrist, "just to get me here."

"That's Teknology?" Arthur asked sounding awed.

"Never mind Arthur," Molly snapped "what do you want here then?"

"I told you all once, straight up. I'm here to help. Harry, the other Harry from my dimension is kind of a direct conduit to spirit of Merlin. He foresaw that …"

"He can tell the future," Harry interrupted even more surprised.

"Can't you?" Larry asked totally serious.

"No. I never have."

"Fan-fukin-tastic," Larry cursed throwing down the towel he was using. "So now not only am I saddled with your almighty whininess; I am saddled with a lame ass useless almighty whininess."

"Hey," Ginny defended Harry.

"Cool it Red," Larry shot back. "What are you so upset about anyway?" He looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny. "You have got to be kidding me? You two are together?" Larry shook his head in dismay. "Yeah, that's a healthy relationship. I suppose you've got the Soul-Bond now?"

Ginny and Harry looked at him like with blank stares.

"You know feel each other's feelings, know each other's thoughts?" They still stared blankly.

Larry rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This just keeps getting better and better. For the record," Larry says looking at Harry, "I like you better with Tonks." Ginny looked from Larry to Harry with shock.

"But, but I… we never I swear," Harry protested.

"Cool your jets sweetheart," Larry said trying to calm Ginny. "In my world he's married to her and you're, well let's just say you're not into em?"

"What?" Ginny asked "Harry?"

"Men," Larry answered plainly.

Molly coughed on a sip of tea that she had chosen that moment to take.

"So where is Tonks and who is she with? Charlie or Bill I suppose?"

The family looked at him with shock. Larry picked up on what the looks meant. "So she's gone? Shame that, she was a hell of a fighter could have used her."

Larry begins to pace the kitchen.

"So think, if you all had to guess who would be the leading candidate to cause trouble. You all know this dimension better than I do so who is the prime suspect?"

Harry looked around the table and finally back to Larry. "That would probably be Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange has been at large since the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"The what?" Larry asked.

"The Battle of Hogwarts," Ginny answered. "When Harry defeated Voldemort and his forces fell apart."

"You," Larry looked at Harry, "defeated Voldemort?"

Harry looked down and nodded.

"Well maybe you'll be more help than I thought. Tell me about this Lestrange?"

"He has fashioned himself the new Dark Lord. Has a few followers and they try and cause as much chaos as possible; usually targeting weak Wizards and Muggles." Harry explained.

"Don't suppose you have any idea where this guy is?" Larry asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Great," Larry said letting out an explosive sigh. "It always has to be the hard way."

Larry took the large blood red axe from his back and hefted it a few times.

"You all stay here. I don't know my way around your shadows so this may take a bit."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I am gonna go find this person." He saw the collected people look at him with looks of disbelief.

"I can move through shadows to other dimensions and pop back into this dimension anywhere else. It's why I was able to get here, and others couldn't. The only problem is sometimes the dwellers of the other dimension need a bit of pacifying."

Larry walked to a shadowy corner of the kitchen and reached into the shadows with his tentacles.

"Piece of cak…" he started to say and was suddenly pulled into shadows and disappeared.

The family stared back and forth at each other and the corner waiting.

After about ten minutes of waiting Arthur spoke up.

"What do you think…Aaaahhh," Arthur let out a scream Larry came shooting back out of the shadows and slammed up against the opposite cabinets.

Larry got back up and wiped the blood from his cut above his eye. He hefted his axe and turned back to the shadows.

"C'mon now Nancy, I thought you were up for a proper fight," he grabbed the nearby counter and wall with his tentacles and, with a bestial howl and brandishing the axe, he hurdled himself back into the shadows.

The four shocked people stood up and moved as far from the shadowy corner as they could. Another ten minutes passed and Larry reappeared from the shadows holding what could only be described and a monstrous horned head. Larry staggered a bit and steadied himself. In his other hand the axe dripped a green viscous liquid that sizzled when it hit the floor. Larry leaned against the counter by the shadows and patted down his pockets with his tentacles, finally removing a pack of cigarettes and a match.

"I don't know about you big fella," he said addressing the severed head, "but to me, a tussle like that," he put the cigarette in his mouth and struck the match on one of the beasts horns, "is good for the soul." He took a drag from the cigarette, blew the smoke out his nose and tossed the head back into the shadows.

Larry finished his smoke tossed the butt on the kitchen floor and crushed it with his heel.

"Well with him gone the rest of them should let me pass," he said as he melded back into the shadows leaving Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur speechless.


	3. The Axe of Woe

**A/N: Hey all this is quickly taking a life of it's own. I do need to warn some of you that there will be some graphic descriptions of violence. This won't shock anyone who knows Larry's history, but I just thought I should warn ya. I do want to remind you that this is based on a RPG thread over at The Teacher's Lounge. You might be a little lost if you haven't read the thread but I will try and explain everything.**

**Chapter Three: The Axe of Woe**

The little shack was so old and run down that the whole thing swayed in the wind. Inside the shack Rabastan Lestrange sat at a rickety table looking at some papers. Two other men were standing beside the table. They were wearing black robes and that had a silver wand embroidered over one breast.

"So where do we stand on the plans," Lestrange asked the two men standing in front of him.

"Smith reports all will be ready, My Lord," one of the men answered.

Lestrange turned a few papers over and continued to read. "So, Smith and Collins will attack the Mudbloods and Squibs at the orphanage at the same time as the ceremonies at the school."

"Sir, with all respect, are you sure attacking the children is the way to go?" the third man asked. "I mean won't we just galvanize the public against us."

Lestrange stood up his manic eyes flashing with intensity. "The people will know we mean business. We will gather more followers once people are afraid to stand against us. On the blood of their children shall our movement be reborn, more powerful and terrible than ever," his voice grew cold "am I understood?"

"Yes sir," both men answered immediately.

"So you think that power comes from the blood of children?" a voice snarled. The three men looked around not being able to tell where the voice was coming from. They drew their wands and stood at the ready.

"You think you can scare people into following you?" the voice continued "you probably could; if I let you."

"Who are you?" Lestrange screamed. "You think you can stand against me? I, who embody all that Lord Voldemort stood for. I, who have carried on his noble work," he screeched.

"You're nothing," the voice countered. "You're not even a footnote in history. You're a petty terrorist with delusions of grandeur. But still, even idiots can cause problems. I don't think I am going to let you kill children."

"LET ME? LET ME?" Lestrange screamed, almost frothing at the mouth. "Who are you to try and stop me? Show yourself and face the power of the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord? You?" the voice asked sarcastically. "Nancy, I've seen a true Dark Lord. Hell, I've been a Dark Lord. You're nothing, irrelevant. Which is why, when I kill you, no one will care."

The shadows in the corner of the small shack started to swirl and Larry stepped from the inky darkness holding the axe in his hands.

The three men started to immediately cast spells at Larry. Red and green jets of light were deftly parried by the axe as Larry moved closer to the three men who were frantically using every spell they could think of to test Larry's defenses.

Two tentacles shot out from Larry's left side and grabbed one of the Wizards, hefting him into the air. The man screams were cut short by a sickening crunch as the man was bent backwards.

Larry dropped the man's lifeless body to the ground and rounded on the other two. Lestrange was beside himself with rage and was casting killing curses at Larry one after another. Larry parried one of the curses sending it right into the face of the third wizard. He fell to the ground watching the battle with lifeless eyes. Larry parried once more and with a single fluid motion chopped Lestrange's wand arm off at the elbow.

Lestrange cried out and fell to the ground. Larry stood over the wizard and watched him feebly scratch for his wand which lay a few inches from his severed arm.

"You know, I might have let you live," Larry said walking behind Lestrange, "if it hadn't been for the kids."

Larry swung the axe and removed Lestrange's head from his shoulders. Larry picked up some of the papers from the desk and sighed. It had only taken him three hours to track Lestrange and judging by the plans on the table Lestrange was not the evil he had come here to fight.

Larry reached down and wiped his axe on the robes of one of the men. Something was still coming and Larry was no closer to finding out what it was. He walked and slowly melded his way back into the shadows.

-ooo-

No one had gotten mush sleep at the Burrow after Larry left. They had all tried but found it was useless. Later that morning Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur had shown up, and they were immediately filled in on the events of previous night. The four couples were gathered around the table discussing what they thought they should do next when Larry reappeared in kitchen. Even though they were expecting him to return they were not ready for the sight they saw.

Larry's robes were dark with blood and he looked as though he had been hit with several spells.

"Well I have good news and bad news for ya," he said slinging the axe over his back. "The bad news is Lestrange is not the person or beastie we are looking for."

"And the good news?" Harry asked.

"Lestrange isn't much of anything anymore, unless you count being about a foot shorter," Larry said nonchalantly, as he wandlessly cast Scourgify on his clothes.

"You killed him?" Hermione asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, him and two of his cronies," Larry answered pouring himself some tea.

"You killed three people?" Harry asked.

"Well technically I only killed two, Lestrange killed one with an errant curse," Larry answered leaning against a counter and drinking his tea.

"You can't just go around killing people," Harry protested.

Larry barked a harsh laugh. "I think I just proved I can."

"We have laws those men had rights. What gives you the right to judge, jury and executioner?" Harry seemed to be getting angry.

Larry set down his cup on the counter and deftly removed the axe from his back. "In four other hell dimensions," he raised the axe "this does."

"Oh my," Hermione let out a gasp. "Is that the Axe of Woe?"

"That it is missy, that it is," Larry said slinging the axe back across his back.

Everyone looked and Hermione for an explanation. "I read about it in Giles' Legendary Weapons during the hunt, when we were looking for a way to destroy the Horcrux. The legend goes that the four greatest hell dimensions will be united by harbinger of PAN, whatever that is, wielding the Axe of Woe."

All eight people looked at Larry with shock.

"Stop it now, you're all gonna make me blush," Larry quipped, picking his tea back up.

"Well, I don't care what you are in other places, here you need to follow the law," Harry insisted.

"C'mon Harry," Ron said taking a bite of a roll, "you know Lestrange had it coming and I for one am glad the bastard's dead."

Harry gave up the argument and looked at Larry. "Do you have any idea yet why you're here? Any clue at all as to what's going to happen?"

Larry shook his head. "All I know is that something big and bad is going to happen and it will be centered on you."

Bill who had been quietly taking in the whole scene suddenly remembered something.

"Hey could this have something to do with it?" He handed Larry a copy of the Daily Prophet. "The story has been all over. Apparently a brand new nebula appeared in the sky over night. It has Muggle and magical astronomers baffled. They don't know where it came from or how it just suddenly appeared."

Larry took the paper looked at the photos and smirked.

"There is even talk of having a contest to name it," Bill said.

Still smiling, Larry tossed the paper back to Bill.

"His name is Aconite," Larry said taking a drink.


	4. Larry's Lessons

**A/N: I am surprised and delighted by the number of you that are following this story despite not really following the RP thread. It truly is a testament to the awesomeness that is Larry.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.**

**Chapter Four: Larry's Lessons**

The ceremonies the next day went off without a hitch. Much to everyone's relief and Larry's disappointment, nothing happened for the month and a half either.

"Do you think that the vision could have been wrong?" Harry asked across dinner one night. Larry had been staying with Harry and Ginny for the last week.

"Never has been before," Larry answered.

"If you had to guess, where is the place this 'event' is most likely to happen?" Ginny asked. In the last week everyone had become a little more comfortable around Larry even if they were still a little afraid of his actions.

Larry took a bite of the roast and answered, "Most probably it will take place at Hogwarts. That place is like a inter-dimensional magnet for weird and spooky."

"So it would be best to somehow get us in there?" Harry asked.

"If you could swing it, that would be best," Larry answered.

"Well, I can attach myself to the Auror station in Hogsmeade," Harry explained. "Not sure what we can do about you though."

"The closer I am to the school the better," Larry explained. "I might be able to feel something before it actually happens."

"You have any skills that could be useful?" Harry asked. "I mean besides disembowelment and decapitation."

"Defenestration?" Larry questioned, smirking.

"I'm being serious," Harry said sternly. "What skills do you have that could allow you to fit in at Hogwarts?"

"I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for several years," Larry said, picking up his glass.

"Get off! You're joking," Harry said in disbelief. "They let you teach children?"

Larry seemed a little hurt. "I was also Head of Merlin House," he said proudly.

"There's a Merlin House?" Ginny asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Yeah, thanks to the Provision for Magical Equality it was determined that sentient magical creatures deserved to go to school as much as wizards," Larry explained. Harry noticed that Larry had taken on an almost professorial tone. "So to those ends, Merlin House was founded. I was named its Head, as my very existence kind of bridges both worlds, ya know? My son, Aconite, was the first person ever put into that house," Larry said, his voice taking a far-off tone.

"Your son?" Ginny asked. "I thought you said the new nebula was named Aconite."

"It is."

"So it's named after your son or your son is named after it?" Ginny asked.

"Something like that," Larry said, being purposefully cryptic.

"I have connections with the Headmaster and the current Head of Gryffindor House," Harry said, clearing his throat. "And I know they are still looking for a DADA professor. I could put in a good word for you with Minerva."

"Great," Larry sighed. "Travel through dimensions and time, only to get stuck teaching whiney little brats who don't know the pointy end of a wand."

-OOO-

Harry spoke with Headmistress McGonagall and after much cajoling, promises, and begging she had relented and allowed Larry to be placed as the new Defense teacher. Being that Firenze, a centaur, was already being allowed to teach and the fact Larry had more than proven capable in the tests given, it was easy to get the Board of Governors to agree.

Larry had taught in his own dimension, but he wasn't quite sure how his teaching style would blend with the kids of this dimension. Larry was waiting for his first class of the term. They were fifth years and would obviously be nervous about taking their OWLS. Larry sat behind the large oak desk waiting on the students to enter. The students were chatting with each other excitedly as they entered. Larry had been unable to attend the opening feast so this was going to be the first time any student had a chance to see Larry.

Larry moved out from behind his desk and stood in front of it. A hush fell over the students as they didn't know what to make of Larry.

"I have been asked to teach you Defense," Larry started, near growling. Larry reached out with a tentacle and took the text book off one of the student's desks. The collected class gasped and fell even more silent. "My name is Professor Larry, just Larry," he started to introduce himself.

"You mean like Sting?" one girl asked.

"Or Bono?" another boy sounded off.

"How about Prince?" A boy with jet black hair and sunken eyes smirked.

Larry raised to his full height. "Wimp, Prat, and Nancy boy. I am nothing like those people," he said as he pushed back the cowl to reveal his wolfish features. "As you can all tell," he said raising a tentacle, "I am something both considerably more and profoundly less than human. Who better to teach you about dark creatures than a man who has become one, huh? First things first; this book," Larry raised the text book in his hand, "is tits worthless." Larry threw the book into the air, it burst into flames then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Lesson number one."

He waited for the students to get out their parchment and quills. "Lesson One … someone is always better than you, and that person may just be the next person you meet. Lesson Two … Everything living dies. Lesson Three … If you're gonna fight something be prepared to kill it. And Lesson Four." Larry reached under his robes and removed the Axe of Woe from his back and slammed it blade first into the top of the desk causing it to stick and vibrate, "always carry something sharp."

Larry looked at the students who were looking worriedly at each other. "Those four lessons will prolong your life. I won't say save it cause … well, see lesson number two." Larry walked back to his desk and sat on the edge next to the still vibrating Axe.

"The first creature we will be talking about is the HydroDeamon …"


	5. Calls from Home

Harry Potter and the Were-Squid

Chapter 5: Calls from Home

A boy and girl walked close to each other down the forest path. The night air was chilly, and the two fifth year Hogwarts students pulled their school robes tighter. They both had their wands at the ready and were moving slowly. The girl heard a twig snap off the path to her left and whirled to face the inky darkness of the underbrush.

"Relax, Jenna," said the boy with sandy hair wearing a Gryffindor tie, his voice betraying his Scottish heritage.

The girl, who was from Hufflepuff , turned and shushed her partner. "Sean, will you keep it down?"

Without any warning an inhuman growl broke the silence, and from the shadows a form charged the two students. The boy was knocked to the ground, and the creature grabbed the girl about the waist and throat with sinewy tentacles. Then the creature stopped.

"Alright," Larry said, still holding the girl while the boy picked himself up out of the bushes. "These two are dead … Why?"

The three had been joined by the rest of the class who had been watching two from the shadows.

"Cause the Scotsman always gets it first," the boy muttered.

Larry shot a tentacle out from his side and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck. "What was that, MacNally?" he growled.

"Nothing," the boy said, wincing in pain.

"So, can anyone tell me why these two are dead?" Larry again asked the class.

"Cause it wasn't a fair fight. You're faster, stronger, and more experienced," the boy complained while the girl nodded in agreement.

"Jenna," Larry growled, "do you think I give a piss about fair?"

"Uhm no, sir, you don't play fair and neither should we, and I have learned a valuable lesson … of some sort." The blonde winced, still feeling the pain of Larry's attack.

"MacNally, what did your instincts tell you to do there?"

"Counter-attack," the boy answered unsurely. "Gain the upper hand, and use it against you."

Larry let the two kids go. "No, it didn't."

"It told me to run," the boy admitted.

"How about you Fisher?" Larry asked the girl.

"They told me to run. As a matter of fact, they're still kinda telling me to run."

Larry let go of the two, moved to a rock, and sat down, facing the students. "If your reflexes are telling you to run, you run. You all have magical blood; learn to follow it. You want to know what my instincts were telling me?" Larry stood up quickly and raised himself to his full height. "Hunt … Kill … Feed. I need to kill to survive. Know my instincts but trust yours."

Larry stood and stalked in front of the class. "The next lesson…" Larry was interrupted by a shrill beep and a buzzing noise from the ever present metal device on his wrist. "Uhm…" Larry looked at his wrist with concern on his face. "Just a moment," he said walking away from the class.

He took a tiny piece of plastic from the device and put it in his ear. "This is Lupin," he said, holding a tentacle to his ear. "Phoebe!" he exclaimed. His whole demeanor suddenly changed. "Is something the matter? Because you're calling me at work, that's why." The kids could hear a tiny voice buzzing from the earpiece.

"Of course I do, but…" The buzzing grew.

"I know, but…" It got louder.

"Yes, yes, but I've been really busy…" The buzzing took on a decidedly shrill tone.

"Because I was the only one who could make the trip, you know that." The tone calmed down.

"I know … I know, I wish that, too." The tone almost purred, and Larry started to blush.

"When I get back … I promise." Larry smiled into the device. Larry took the piece from his ear and placed it back on his wrist, turning back to his students who were staring at him with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Heh, the wife," Larry said, nodding at his wrist.

"Now back to what I was talking about," Larry said, his soft demeanor gone now. "Now we are going to try a class exercise. Those of you who make it back to the castle without being caught are excused from the eighteen inches of parchment on the importance of instincts in both the hunted and the hunter that will be due Monday." The class groaned. "As I said all you have to do is get to the castle before you're caught ..." Larry turned and melded into the shadows …

"In case you're wondering," came a growling transformed voice from the shadows, "this is part where you run."

-ooo-

Later that evening Larry walked the corridors of the castle cursing his own cleverness. Now he had fifteen-plus eighteen-inch parchments to grade. Due to the fact that Larry seldom slept longer than four hours at a time, he had volunteered to walk the professor rounds as often as possible. Larry ducked down a unused hallway and was stopped by some voices he heard.

"C'mon, Callie, you know I love you," came a young man's voice, husky with desire.

"Jarius, If you do love me you won't mind waiting," the girl protested.

'Jarius,' Larry growled to himself. He knew that the boy was Jarius Diggle. The boy was a handsome sixth year who used his looks and his family's minor claim to fame from the war to get away with as much as he could. The girl, Larry knew, was one of his fifth years.

"You don't want everyone to think you're a tease, do you?"

Larry followed the sounds to an unused classroom. Larry heard the sound of something wooden being scraped across the floor.

"I said, stop it!" the girl screamed and the sound of a hand against flesh rung out.

"So you like it to hurt, do you?" The boy's voice grew cold, and Larry could almost see the sneer in his voice. "That's fine. I can do hurt." The sound of a hand smacking flesh and the girl crying out stirred Larry to action.

Larry tried the door, but it was magically locked. Larry smirked and melded into shadows. When he appeared on the other side of the door, he saw that the boy had the girl pinned against a long wooden desk and he had ripped open her robes. Larry reached out with a tentacle, grabbed the boy around the shoulders, and flung him against an unused blackboard.

"Are you hurt?" Larry asked the young woman who was still sporting a handprint on her face. She shook her head and moved towards the open door.

"LACERO!" Larry heard the boy call out and felt something hit his back. The boy had cast a Slicing Hex at Larry. It had, however, bounced off his toughened hide.

Larry turned to face the boy with his wand raised. "BOY!" Larry growled, "You have just made a mistake of monumental proportions." The boy tried several other low level curses, but they all bounced off as well.

Larry reached under the back of his robes and slowly and deliberately removed the Axe of Woe from his back. Larry reached forward and removed the boy's wand from his hand, crushing it to splinters in his tentacle.

"I normally don't kill people who are underage," Larry said, shooting two tentacles out and forcing the boy to his knees. "For you though," he said, rubbing his finger along the edge of the Axe, "I might make an exception. What do you think Callie?" Larry addressed the empty room, knowing the girl had fled. "Should I let the punk live?" Larry looked around in mock surprise. "She seems to have run away. Pity, that," Larry sneered. "She might have been able to save you."

"You can't kill me," the boy squeaked with tears of fright flowing down his face. "Y-Y-You're a Professor."

"Well yeah," Larry smirked. "But I'm a rubbish one." Larry snarled and brought the Axe down with a sickening thud.

Larry was closing the door behind him as Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall came running up. "Larry, what happened?" From the looks on their faces they feared the worst.

Larry pushed the door open and showed them an alive and well, albeit blubbering, Jarius.

"I let him live," Larry said "On account of him being a kid. But the next time he looks at a girl wrong, I'll kill him." He pulled his robes around him and walked off.

The professors watched Larry walk off, knowing full well he meant every word.


	6. Hogsmeade and Hellfire

**Harry Potter and the Were-Squid**

**A/N: This is proceeding nicely. I promise a few more secrets of Larry's past will be revealed in future chapters.**

**Chapter Six Hogsmeade and Hellfire**

Larry stomped through the halls of Hogwarts towards the courtyard. Somehow he had been given Hogsmeade duty for the first trip of the year. He didn't relish the idea of running roughshod over hundreds of hormonal teenagers hopped up on sugar and their first taste of freedom in months. Larry reached into his pocket, pulled out the ruby quartz half glasses, and put them on. These glasses were special. They allowed Larry to see any weak spots in the barriers between dimensions. This allowed him to gauge if there was going to be a breech and where it was most likely to happen. Larry walked out of the castle into the brisk September air.

"Looking sharp, Professor Larry," a fifth year Gryffindor named Malcolm said a little too loudly.

Larry saw the two boys behind Malcolm stand straighter and put something in their pockets. "Morning boys," Larry growled. "This is a fine day to be getting out of the castle, isn't it?" All three mumbled what sounded like an affirmative response. The line started to move, and the three boys started to move with the crowd.

"You know, boys," Larry said, falling in behind the three boys, putting his arms around two of them and his tentacles around the other. "It's just a fine day and all I would hate," he squeezed the boys' shoulders a little too hard, "for something to mess that up. Wouldn't you?" All three boys nodded vigorously. The line continued to move and Larry continued to move along with them. "So why don't you just all empty your pockets on the ground and keep walking. I won't ask, you don't have to tell. That sound good?"

All three boys turned out their pockets, and each dropped a small plastic baggie of a leafy green substance on to the ground. Larry scooped them up as the boys quickly walked ahead much more solemn. Larry opened one of the small bags and pressed it to his nose and inhaled.

"Hmm, good shit." He pocketed the three baggies and wandered off towards Hogsmeade, alternately looking over the top and through the ruby glasses.

-OOO-

Larry met up with Harry who, as he had said, got himself assigned to the Auror station in Hogsmeade. Larry and Harry were walking down a back alley so as to avoid the larger crowds of students.

"Have you seen or felt anything?" Harry asked, pausing to check a backdoor.

"Nothing," Larry answered, looking off into space.

"Hey," Harry reached out. "I know what it's like to be away from those you care about. It can't be easy."

"Yeah, well it's gotta get done, doesn't it?" Larry turned to walk away when a sudden explosion from the main street caused him to stop.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." Larry took the Axe off his back as he sprinted down the alley with Harry following close behind.

They got to the street, and a large belch of flame hit a storefront to their left. They both dodged quickly and ducked behind a trough in front of the now burning store. Both men looked up over the edge of the trough and saw a large creature with green scales and a huge tri-horned head.

"Fuck," Larry spat out and ducked back down.

"What? What is that?" Harry asked, his eyes showing determination, not panic.

"It's a Sluggoth Deamon. They're supposed to be extinct."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means someone besides me is playing with time and dimensions,"

The creature turned its head and roared as several Aurors tried to fire spells at the beast which bounced off and had no effect. The creature reared back on its hind legs and belched fire toward the Aurors. Several of Larry's students, Malcolm and his friends among them, were keeping their composure and herding the rest of the students away from the large beast.

"We have to do something before that thing kills someone," Harry said.

Larry sprinted out behind the creature and swung the Axe at its legs. The Axe bounced off the creature's steel-like scales. The creature turned and charged Larry with his horns lowered. Larry reached out and crabbed it by its horns with two tentacles, swung around, and landed on the beast's back. He was only able to keep his balance for a few seconds until the beast's jumps and twists threw him into the burning storefront. Larry pulled himself out of the wreckage and crawled back to where Harry was hiding.

"I figured something out," Larry said.

"What's that? You're a rubbish rodeo rider?" Harry joked, ducking back down just in time, as a blast of fire hit the trough, causing steam to rise.

"On its neck … where its head joins into its shoulders … there's less armor." The beast was distracted by the Aurors who were trying to keep it from destroying any more buildings. "It's not likely to let me back up there again," Larry said, scratching his head. "I'll need a distraction," he said, smirking at Harry.

"What … WHY ME?" Harry sputtered.

"Do you see anyone else? Besides, you're the chosen one, you know, all worthy and shit … get out there and prove it," Larry snarled.

Harry sighed and crawled to the edge of the trough. "If I get killed, I am haunting your ass." He then sprinted out into the street firing sparks from this wand and yelling.

The creature was so stunned by just a brazen charge that it hesitated. That pause was all Larry, who had shadow-walked to the alley behind the beast, needed. Larry sprinted across open ground; in mid-stride he shot two tentacles out and pushed off the ground, vaulting into the air. He spun in midair and brought the Axe down just as the beast was lowering its head to charge Harry. That action caused the vulnerable spot to open even more, and Larry drove the Axe of Woe into the beast's neck. Larry felt bone and sinew snap and crunch under the force of his blow. The creature wavered for a moment and tried to breathe fire, causing a sheet of flame to pour out of the wound in the back of its neck, sealing its fate. Larry rolled off the smoking hulk and stood up. Harry rushed up to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping Larry to his feet.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Larry answered, spotting his students milling around. Larry raised himself to his full height and took a deep breath. "MALCOLM! Get your sorry ass over here NOW! And bring your friends with you," Larry growled, causing the crowd to back away and fall silent.

The three students looked as though they were walking to their deaths as they approached Larry.

"What do you three chowder heads think you were doing?" Larry snarled as soon as the three boys were in front of him.

"We were just …" Malcolm started.

"Just what?" Larry interrupted. "Just playing the hero? Just trying to be the big man?"

"No, it wasn't like that. Everyone was running around panicking," Malcolm protested. "Someone had to do something."

"And you just naturally thought it should be you?" Larry still pressured the boys.

"I didn't think about that. I … we just acted."

"Do you know what you've done?" Larry moved even closer, the smoke from his still smoldering robes curling around his wolfish features. "WELL, DO YOU?" he snapped louder, making the students jump.

All three boys looked back at him dumbfounded.

"You've probably saved the lives of most of these kids," Larry said, his tone softening. "Good job. Fifty point to Gryffindor … each." Larry turned and walked back toward Harry, leaving the three boys stunned.

Harry was standing over the slain beast. "Where did this come from?" he asked Larry.

Larry held out the device on his wrist and pressed a few buttons. "The better question is, when did this come from? This thing is putting off lots of temporal radiation. We need to get it out of here. Prolonged exposure to temporal does weird things to a person's genes. Mix that with magic and you have a recipe for disaster. Your kids … well, the other you that is … those kids are proof of that."

Harry got a strange look in his eyes. "I have kids?"

Larry moves closer to the beast and bent down. "Yeah, you and Tonks have six of them."

"Am I …am I a good father?" Harry asked, dreading the question.

Larry was crouched down, looking back over his shoulder at Harry. He sighed and stood up. "Look Harry, you are a lot of things. You're whiney. You're weepy. You have a hero complex to beat all. You are mentally fucked up in a monumental fashion." Larry moved closer to him. "You are not, however, your uncle. You would do well to remember that."

Larry walked away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.


	7. Chinks in the Armor

Harry Potter and the Were-Squid

Chapter 7 Chinks in the Armor

Larry was tired and frustrated. He had spent all night trying to figure out who was manipulating time and to what purpose. He was no closer to figuring out what was coming than when he showed up in this dimension. Larry stood up and walked away from the piles of papers and books strewn about his desk.

There had to be some evidence, some sort of trail. Even the shadows hadn't revealed anything. Larry picked up a flower encased in a crystal he was using as paperweight. He had made this because the flower reminded him. It reminded him of what was waiting for him and what he needed to get back to. He placed the crystal back on his desk and something caught his eye in the refraction of the light. He looked at the wall behind the fireplace and ran his hand across the stone. He hurried back to his desk. Throwing open one of the drawers, he pulled out the ruby glasses and quickly put them on.

"Bugger me!" he exclaimed as he walked toward the wall. Through the glasses Larry could see a barrier between the dimensions and the fact that there were small spider web-like cracks radiating out from the floor to the ceiling. Larry took off the glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. Someone, or something more like, was testing the Hogwarts wards. This version of Hogwarts had never been through the demon wars like Larry's version of Hogwarts had. That meant that this place had none of the warning alarms set in place.

Larry hefted the Axe and melded into the shadows by the cracks. Following the cracks between dimensions was relatively easy. Larry melded from on dimension to another until he had finally reached the origination point of the cracks. He slid out of the shadows and found himself in a tranquil garden. He knew what and who this meant … Gaia. Larry strode to the center of the glade and looked around as if he was trying to decide. After a few minutes he hefted the Axe of Woe and swung it as hard as he could at one of the towering trees.

"STOP!" a powerful voice called out, stopping Larry's momentum in mid-swing. The owner of the voice was a beautiful woman with long flowing robes that did little to cover the woman's attributes.

Larry smirked and shouldered his Axe. "I knew that would bring you out. What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?" the goddess asked innocently.

"Don't play with me, Gaia," Larry growled. "I had enough of your meddling in my dimension. What are your plans here?"

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Gaia asked in a hurt voice.

"Please, Gaia, you play with people and their emotions because it amuses you and your brothers and sisters," Larry said. "Now you have manipulated me to this dimension and engineered this emergency, and I want to know why."

"Larry, why do you assume that all the world's problems have to be solved by you?" Gaia asked as she laid back on a rock. "Why do you just relax and enjoy this dimension?" she continued, looking at Larry provocatively.

"Save it sweetheart, goddess or no, you couldn't handle me. Now, tell me what the hell is going on and how to fix it so I can get back to my life."

Gaia huffed and stood up, "Don't you mean your wife?"

"Same thing." Larry shrugged. "Again, what is going on?"

Gaia looked at Larry and smiled. "It looks like I chose wisely. This world we are in right now is dimension prime. The further you go out from this dimension the more distorted things become. Someone is attempting to bring all of the dimensions into one."

"But why would they do that? The resulting world would be unlivable," Larry protested.

"Can you think of no person or being that would wish the total destruction of all creation? A trans-dimensional reset if you will."

A look of understanding crossed Larry's wolf-like features. "NO! It can't be. Aconite defeated him … destroyed him."

Gaia shook her head. "That was just one of the meetings between the Talisman of Light and the Scion of Darkness. Sometimes the Light prevails, as it did with Aconite, and sometime the Dark wins out. But neither side is ever destroyed. That's what your friend is trying to do."

"He is no friend of mine," Larry protested.

"Nevertheless he is trying to bring all the dimensions into convergence to force one last meeting between the Talisman and the Scion."

"So who is the Talisman this time?" Larry asked. "The last time it was Aconite … Hey, hold on a tick. If Aconite was the Talisman that means that I was …"

"The Scion," Gaia finished his sentence.

"What does that mean now?" Larry stood and started to pace. "Am I to be the Scion again?" He looked at Gaia who was smiling. "Well, I won't do it, lady," Larry spat. "You can find yourself another vessel of the Elder Ones!"

"Relax child," Gaia purred. "You are not the chosen Scion. I have spent too much time and effort getting you married to have you die now."

"Then why the bloody hell am I here?" Larry asked, slumping back onto a moss-covered rock.

"You are here because it has been foretold that 'The emptied vessel and defeated Scion shall lead the Talisman.'"

"So who is this Talisman?"

"Think, Larry. Is there no one you have come in contact with in this dimension who carries with him the qualities of goodness, perseverance, loyalty, and bravery?"

"You sound like you're describing … Holy bald-headed jumped up Jesus Palomino! You're talking about Harry?"

"He would seem to fit the bill, wouldn't he?" Gaia asked. "And why not? He has already proven his worth as a Talisman once."

"But he is just so … angsty." Larry protested. "Why can't it just be an innocent twelve-year-old demigod? Like the last time?"

"We don't get to choose our champions; we just make do with what have."

"Well, what if what we have is utter rubbish?" Larry asked dejectedly.

Gaia stood up and walked past Larry, patting him on the cheek in the process. "I am sure you will work it out. You're quite resourceful," she said as she disappeared into the growing mist.

Larry looked around and felt himself being drawn back along the line he followed to get here. He sighed and took his Axe from his back …

"Bugger me."

-OOO-

Larry slid from the shadows in a alley across from the Aurors' station in Hogsmeade. He waited till he was sure the station would be empty, except Harry who was always the last to leave the station. While he was waiting, he looked down at the device on his wrist and sighed. He missed her. It seems like they had spent more of their union apart than they had together. Now he was stuck here babysitting Harry Potter because he was the next Talisman of Light. Larry watched the last few Aurors leave the small office. He sighed and moved across the street to the office door. He watched Harry through the window as he was working.

"I guess looks can be deceiving," he said aloud to no one right before catching a glimpse of his wolfish features and flashing eyes in the window's reflection.

"Well … not every time." He smirked as he wrenched the door open and ploughed into the office ready to lead the Talisman into his destiny.


	8. Talismans and Scions

Harry Potter and the Were-Squid

Chapter 8: Talismans and Scions

Larry looked across the paper strewn desk at Harry Potter. He was letting his "brother" take in everything he had told him.

Harry started to open his mouth to speak.

"If the next words out of your gob are "why me", I am gonna punch you in the throat," Larry growled. "You have much more important things to worry about."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Worrying about how you are not going to be turned into a pile of near-sighted ash for one."

Harry looked worried at this.

"Relax, Nancy. That's why I am here. To make sure you're ready when the big event happens."

Harry took off his glasses and set them on top of a pile of papers. "So there's nothing I can do? I just have to sit here and be fate's bitch again?"

Larry looked at him and shook his head, starting to show his anger.

"Look you whiney sod, you have no idea what it's like to truly be on the bad side of fate. I have clawed and fought for every single moment of happiness I have ever had," Larry started to gain momentum letting out things that had been bottled up for so long. "I have fought Elder gods, Younger gods, Daemon Princes," he says ticking off the events of his past on his fingers. "Pan, Gaia, my own sodding son, and Bloody Cthulhu!" Larry's voice had gotten deeper and he seemed to grow in height. "All in one fucking year! And, now you're gonna bitch because why? You had to sleep in a cupboard and watch while Voldemort killed himself?"

Larry stalked around the end of the desk and picked up Harry by his shoulders pinning him against the wall of his office. "You better get one thing straight, brother dear," he snarled letting his wolfish features come out, "you're the Talisman this time, and all of our collective happiness is on your shoulders."

He dropped a stunned Harry back into his chair and turned his back.

"So stop bitching, and let's get to work."

-OOO-

The training Larry put Harry through was brutal and exhausting. Larry found a dimension where time passed differently. He could take Harry into this dimension and train him for weeks then slip back and only minutes had passed. Harry was showing signs of being the Talisman as well. His strength and the power of his spells increased as well.

Larry had started out slowly and gradually increased the intensity of Harry's training until eventually it was a toss up when they dueled.

Larry met Harry at their usual spot and prepared him for the shadow walk.

The brothers emerged on a broken and twisted landscape in the middle of a tribe of primitive deamons.

Larry reached into the shadows beside him, and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and tossed it to Harry.

"Heads up mate," he growled chopping one of the nearest deamons in half with the Axe he had removed from it sheathe on his back, "this is your final test. Magic won't work here," he said melding back into the shadows leaving Harry, surrounded by deamons, holding the Sword of Gryffindor at the ready. "Try not to get killed, yeah?" Larry disappeared into the shadows.

Harry Potter would never talk about what happened, but when Larry reappeared the tribe had been slaughtered and Harry was resting on a nearby outcropping of stone. Several of his wounds were seeping blood through his makeshift bandages.

Larry took one look at his brother and the carnage and said. "You'll do."

-OOO-

Larry hadn't spent all of his time training Harry. He was still using every resource at his disposal to find out who or what the Scion was going to be. He was spending his time not training Harry going over every single scrap of information. All he could gleam was that it was going to something big and apocalyptic.

Larry was half asleep with his head resting on his desk when a whirring and chirping noise had caught his attention. He looked up and saw a small sprite buzzing about a set of books he had briefly glanced at and discarded as useless.

"Nik, Nik," the sprite chirped buzzing and bouncing off a particularly large books.

Larry stood up and walked over to the small sprite.

"This one?" he asked.

"Nic, Nic," the sprite responded bouncing up and down.

Larry picked up the book and read the title. "Visions and predictions of Shukra: the Preceptor of the Asuras"

"Great," Larry said, "another book of prophecies."

The sprite dived right at Larry and landed on his shoulder.

"Nik Nik"

Larry opened the book and a spider-like script leapt out at him. Larry cast a translation charm and stated to read the book.

Every time he turned the page he looked over at his shoulder and the sprite sat quietly. After thirty minutes of flipping pages the sprite sprang to life and hopped up and down on the page Larry had the book opened to.

"Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik," the sprite chattered in a staccato pattern.

Larry read the page that the sprite was excited about. One phrase caught his eye.

"And in the close of the fourth age shall come Kali the Destroyer. The Child of Light and the Child of Dark shall meet in the place that is no more. There, a choice shall be given, and all will be made or unmade."

"That's not a whole lot of help," Larry growled.

"NIK NIK!" The sprite flew at Larry and smacked him in the forehead. "Well it is more than I started with so… Thank whoever sent you ok?"

"Nik, Nik," The sprite responded and flew into the night sky.

Larry watched the small creature fly into the sky until he could have sworn it turned into one of the stars of The Aconite Nebula.

Larry laughed and looked at the sky.

"Good on ya, kid,"


	9. Messages

Harry Potter and the Were-Squid

Chapter 9 Messages

Larry sat in his office at Hogwarts, staring at the device on his wrist. He had just finished talking with Phoebe and everything felt "all wibbly wobbly", as the Doctor would say. She seemed distant and in a hurry for Larry to hang up.

Larry looked at the Axe laid out on his desk. He had been sharpening it and honing its edge before he had decided to call Phoebe. He caught his reflection in the gleaming metal and noticed his wolfish features. He couldn't blame Phoebe for being distant. He was back to his previously normal hideous self. Just when he was starting to believe he could have a normal life, Aconite gifted him back his powers, and with them a new mission. Larry had accepted the mission without hesitation. Looking back he should have at least consulted Phoebe; she was 'technically' his wife and deserved a say in the matter. He loved Phoebe, or at least he thought he did. Sure, she was his destined, but it was much more than that. Phoebe was strong and kind and ... Larry stopped himself; thinking along those lines only led to missing her and that usually led to shadow-walking till he found a Daemon ignorant enough to challenge him, and Larry couldn't afford the delay if he was going to figure out whatever the hell it was he was supposed to know.

For a period of time Larry had been fascinated by, and, if he was honest with himself, more than a little obsessed with Phoebe's big sister Luna. Luna was literally the first being to ever show Larry any kindness, and when Aconite and his siblings were spawned it was Luna who helped Larry. It was Luna who chose Aconite and gave him to Larry to raise. Luna would always be in Larry's heart, but she was not his destiny. This was another issue that came up between Larry and Phoebe. It seemed no matter how much Larry insisted or how much he protested, there were still times that Phoebe felt she was a replacement.

Larry picked up the Axe from his desk and in one fluid motion hurled end over end towards the wall across the room. The Axe slammed into the wall, vibrating.

"So did that particular wall do something to piss you off, or is it all walls in general?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Larry looked up to see Hank Boyd, the Muggle Studies professor, standing in the doorway to his office. Hank was part Wizard. A very small part; his magic extended to starting fires when he was angry. What Hank lacked in magic he more than made up for in insight into the human condition. He and Larry had bonded almost instantly over the fact that they were both pretty much outsiders. They also found that they shared a love of good scotch and the game of chess. Not the exciting wizard version but the much more subdued and in many ways more cerebral Muggle version.

"Not the wall," Larry answered, holding up his wrist. "The wife."

Hank held up his hands. "Say no more. Mel and I had a row last night over me working with the Aurors. We made up this morning, though," Hank said, grinning.

"Yeah, that's easy to do when you're not dimensions away with no return in sight," Larry growled.

"Why do you do it then?" Hank asked Larry, sitting in the chair across from him.

"There's nobody else," Larry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"They could have found someone else. You could have said no."

"They wouldn't have been as good as me," Larry said, reaching into his desk drawer, pulling out an old beat-up Muggle chess set and a full bottle of Glenfiddich 1937 and two glasses

"Merlin's pants, socks, and undershirt, where did you find this?" Hank asked, picking up the very old and expensive Scotch.

"I have certain ... advantages." Larry smiled, holding up his wrist again.

"That you do, my friend, that you do."

Hank got up and walked over to a small white box sitting on a table in the corner of the room. He plugged in a small device that looked like an iPod and pressed a button. The Cure's "Lullaby" started to play. Larry nodded to the empty chair and moved the chess board in between them after handing Hank a glass.

Hank took a sip and looked at the chess board. "You know what I like about The Cure?" he asked.

"Their music and their words?" Larry answered, smirking.

"

Fuck you. I like the fact that they refused to be pigeonholed into a stereotype. They pushed the boundaries of their own skills and abilities, not being afraid to change if need be."

"Are we still talking about the band or something else, Dr. Freud?" Larry asked sharply, moving a pawn.

"Zee Muzzer, ve alvays blame zee Muzzer," Hank said, affecting a horrible accent. "But it is good advice whether you're a rock band or a Herald."

Larry looked at his friend and shook his head. "Shut the fuck up and move."

-OOO-

The next day was Saturday so Larry did not have to teach class. He had decided to do as much research on the name Kali as he could. Besides the obvious fact that Kali had been a Muggle god who was worshiped by fanatics he really couldn't find much. Wizard history was woefully sparse when it came to mythology, especially Muggle mythology. Larry checked all of his other sources and besides the Indian god which had given rise to death cults there was no evidence Kali had ever been a real being.

Larry returned to his office and decided to go over the tome Aconite had pointed out to him yet again. After reading the page for the fifth time her hurled the book across the room and up against a portrait of an old man.

"Now, see here," the man in the portrait protested.

"Sod off, Nancy," Larry growled, making the man retreat to a nearby landscape.

"I was gonna ask if you had any luck, but I can see you haven't," Harry Potter said, entering his office.

"Not a lick, and I am getting really sick of it." Larry sighed.

"Well," Harry said, picking up the book off of the floor, "I am sure somethin..."

Suddenly a blinding white light ran through Harry's hands, up his arms, and out of his eyes, hitting Larry squarely in the chest. Harry could see Larry standing talking with a child with brown hair and tentacles. The child's aura dwarfed Larry even though he was so much shorter. The light died down, and Larry slumped to the ground, his chest smoking. Harry helped Larry up and got him to his chair.

"What was that, and who was that boy you were talking to?" Harry asked as soon as Larry came to his senses.

"That was Aconite. Te wanted to have a chat, but he needed to work through the Talisman. He told me some of what we need to know."

"Did he tell you where we need to go?"

"More like a where and a when." Larry stood up and walked to the a large world map he had pinned to the wall. "We need to go here," he said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

"But there's nothing there," Harry said, looking at the map.

"Not now, no, but sixty-five hundred years ago there was an island."

"How does that help us now?"

Larry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well gee, let's think. Now if only one of us had the ability to move through space and time ..."

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly "I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologize!" Larry barked. "It's a sign of weakness."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Sixty-five hundred years ago something happened on that island that wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't planned. This caused destiny to split into two very distinct ... call them probabilities. One light and one dark. These two probabilities have been jockeying for position and advantage since then. Throughout all the dimensions and throughout all the could-be dimensions, these two have been playing a large cosmic chess game."

"You are acting as if they are beings, these probabilities," Harry said.

"Well, for all intents and purposes they are. They are kind of like Cain and Able ... Hmmm, I wonder. I will have to look into that when I get a chance. Anyway, something unexpected happened and it's up to us, and more to the point, you to set it right."

"So now that you know, when will we be leaving?" Harry asked.

"Just as soon as I get the others."

"The others? Who?"

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George," Larry said, packing his rucksack and strapping on the Axe.

"NO! I won't put them in danger," Harry yelled, "They are not coming and that's final."

"If I ever hear 'that's final' out of your gob again, it truly might be," Larry snarled, moving quickly around the desk to confront Harry. "Listen to me you mewling, whiny tit." Larry grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him close to his face. "You have no choice. I am the guide. The path and the party have been revealed to me. Got it?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good man, now go get the people I mentioned and make sure they're ready."

Harry quickly left the office.

"Merlin, I am gonna need a MoonPie."


	10. The Lost City

Harry Potter and the Were-Squid

Chapter 10 The Lost City

Larry had everyone meet on the shores of The Black Lake. When they arrived everyone started talking at once, demanding to know why they were there and what was going on.

Larry stood up from the crouch he was sitting in by the lake's waters. He pulled the axe from his back and in one fluid motion split a nearby tree in half getting everyone's attention.

"Look, here's the thing. Harry needs to stop an apocalypse and you are all going to help," he said calmly.

"But why us," Ron started to protest.

Harry reached out and grabbed Ron's shoulder. "Don't mate." he said, seeing the look on Larry's face. "Just, don't."

Larry took a big breath and exhaled sharply. "You're going to help because that what you do... you fight. Harry can't fight this alone... Hell, I'm not even sure I could fight this alone." Larry sat down on a rock and looked at the gathered people.

"We all have a part to play in this and Harry needs us if he is going to have any hope of coming out of this alive," he said, nodding towards Harry who was standing off a ways looking embarrassed.

"So are you all in?"

"I never said I wouldn't help," Ron growled, "I just wanted to know why."

The others nodded with what Ron said.

"Good," Larry said as he stood up and reached into his robes. He pulled out several thick gold chains with a large silver medallions on them.

He walked first to Hermione.

"As the mind... Do you accept this duty?" She nodded and Larry placed the pendant around her neck.

Next was Ron. "As the strength... Do you accept this duty?" He nodded as well.

George smiled as he approached him.

"I can already tell you I have nothing that goes with that."

Larry actually smiled and held out the chain. "As the spirit...Do you accept this duty?" George smiled, "Why the hell not?"

He next approached Ginny who was looking for all the world as if she thought she did not belong.

"As the love... So you accept this duty." She swallowed hard and nodded.

Larry held out the last chain and placed it around his neck.

"As the guide... I accept this duty."

As soon as Larry had put the chain around his neck his as well as the others started to shine brightly. A beam shot from each of the medallions and and joined in front of Harry forming a chain and medallion, that hung in the air in front of him.

This time as Larry spoke the others joined him in hollow voices.

"Do you, as the sword, accept the duty before you."

Harry's green eyes flashed with determination as he spoke loudly and clearly.

"I do!"

The necklace made of energy shot forward and hit Harry in the chest burning it's way past his clothes and searing itself to his skin.

Harry groaned in pain but stood his ground.

The light died down all but Larry collapsed to the ground. After a few minutes every one had recovered and were standing up.

Larry slid out of the shadows and spoke up.

"The path is clear... Well it's as clear as I can make it. I've only done this a few times so if I leave bits of any of you behind... Well, just be forewarned."

The others looked back and forth between each other nervously.

Larry moved to the center of them and held out his tentacles.

"Alright, everyone grab on. Whatever happens whatever you see , don't let go."

Larry reached forward and turned a dial on the bracer and started to meld into the shadows.

"I would say this isn't going to hurt," he growled pulling the other five into the shadows after him.

"But, then I would be lying."

-ooo-

Harry woke up to find himself face down on a black sand beach. He rose up and found that Ginny, a few feet away from him, was also stirring. He stood up unsteadily and took survey of his surroundings. The beach was jet black and ran for fifty feet to a jungle wall. Harry could here the sounds of tropical birds and other creatures coming from the twisted mass of trees and vines. He reached fro his wand instinctively.

"Leave that where it is," he heard a guttural voice admonish him from the jungle.

The wall of vines split apart and Larry walked through the opening with his axe in his hands. His robes were dark with blood and the axe was gleaming.

"Magic won't work here. Too much tech," he looked at the others as they had started to stir.

"Good you're all awake. We have got to get moving we still have a ways to go," Larry turned back towards the jungle and sniffed the air. With out looking at him Larry reached into his robes and pulled out an oiled wineskin handing it to Harry, who was standing behind him.

"Drink this," he looked back over his shoulder at them, "all of you. It will help with the weakness."

Harry took the wine skin and removed the stopper.

"What is this?" he asked sniffing the contents.

"A little of this, a little of that,' he looked at Harry and snorted at his apprehension. "Don't worry, Nancy; I didn't drag your sorry carcasses across time and space to poison you all here."

Harry grinned and took a pull off the wineskin.

The liquid scorched his throat and made him cough but it did restore his strength. He handed the wineskin to the others and everyone took a drink.

Larry, who had not turned from staring at the jungle spoke up.

"Everyone feeling better?" he turned to face them.

"When we go in there," he said cocking his thumb over his shoulder at the wall of vines, "all of you follow me. You move when I move, you stop when I stop and you walk WHERE I walk. One misstep could be death."

Without any further discussion Larry moved into the jungle with the others behind him. The were immediately assaulted by the smells of decay and must that always accompany old jungles. True to his word Larry led them with out incident through a tangled maze of vines and trees. The humidity immediately caused them all to break out in a sweat. After what seemed like hours Larry held up his hand and they all stopped. He handed them each another wineskin this time filled with water.

"I hate this place," Larry growled.

"You've been here before?" Hermione asked slinging her wineskin over her shoulder.

Larry smiled. "What kind time traveler would I be if I had never checked this place out?"

He stood in the center of the small clearing where they had stopped and looked in each direction.

"It's this way," he said sounding as if he was trying to convince himself and moving off to his left.

After about an hour the sound of rushing water and an almost electrical hum could be heard coming from the way they were walking.

Larry slowed down to an almost crawl and chose his path carefully. At one point he held up his hand and they all stopped.

"I need to check something. I'll be right back," he announced slipping away, without waiting for a response.

"Do you think he knows what he is doing?" Ron voiced what everyone was thinking.

"He does seem a bit lost sometimes," Hermione agreed.

"Yeah well you try guiding a bunch of city dwellers through a jungle that no one has ever mapped and see how many survive," Larry snapped returning to the small path he had cleared. Without any further comment he started to move again towards the rushing water and the growing hum.

He stopped in front of a large wall of vines and turned and looked over his shoulder at them. The low forest light made Larry's features look more demonic than wolfish.

"Lady's, gentlemen and Harry I present to you," He reached up and pulled aside the vines like opening a curtain. They were on a rock out cropping above a valley. Waterfalls flowed into deep pools in the valley floor. Taking up most of the land was a sprawling collection of buildings. There were Romanesque buildings next to Mayan pyramids next to Etruscan temples next to architecture which should not be able to stand. At the base of each of the twelve waterfalls there were large combine generators that were th cause of the constant hum. All around the city monorails ran from one building to the next. The whole city gleamed like new but exuded a timelessness that betrayed a great age.

"The Lost City of Atlantis."

Larry looked at every one who was speechless.

"What? Did you think we were going to Manchester?'


	11. Voices

Harry Potter and The Were-Squid Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update but life has been...

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and rest assured there is always more to come with Larry.

Disclaimer: I own none of what you recognize, Thank you to JKR for the sandbox we all play in.

Chapter 11 Voices

The group made their way down out of the mountains into the valley with Larry leading the way. Several times he made the group stop and double back, relying on some sort of danger sense he seemed to possess. As engulfing and overwhelming as the jungle was, it just stopped, and they found themselves standing on a metallic road that stretched into a city comprised of the strangest buildings any of them had ever seen.

"Stay close," Larry growled, getting a firmer grip on the Axe, his wolfish eyes darting back and forth. "This is too quiet."

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"I imagine they went home," Larry said, stooping to look at something on the street.

"Home? Don't they live here?"

Larry stood up and led the group towards the monolith in the center of the city. "Nah, this is just an outpost set up for observing …" Larry smirked and looked at each of them. "The natives."

Larry led the party through the streets, carefully choosing his path. Ginny had drifted up and was walking beside Harry. As they turned a corner and walked past a large square building, Ginny stepped down and heard something click and start whirring. Larry was at her side in a flash.

"Stupid girl," he spat. "I told you single file."

Larry looked at the ground and moved cautiously around Ginny. He stooped and placed his hand lightly on the ground for a few seconds, then quickly removed it. He stood up and scratched the back of his neck while appearing lost in thought.

"This is just fan...fucking...tastic," he growled and moved back behind Ginny, repeating the process. He stood again, shaking his head. "Bugger me." Larry examined the surrounding buildings and, more to the point, the shadows they were casting. "Alright, here's the deal, Red, you're standing on a pressure plate that's connected to what's bound to be a very nasty boom."

Ginny started to look panicked and Harry had stopped breathing.

Larry looked at him and snapped his fingers. "Breathe, Nancy. You're gonna be as useless as tits on a bull if you pass out on me."

Harry nodded and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Okay, I want you lot," Larry said, pointing to everyone else, "to clear out back to that building over there."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "I'm not leaving her," he said forcefully.

Larry snorted disdainfully. "Don't be a git, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. You about went catatonic over the death of a godfather you had seen all of three times. I shudder to think how utterly useless you'd be if I let something happen to her. Now piss off and let me do my job."

Harry was still shaking his head and looked as if he was on the verge of losing it.

Larry took a deep breath and forced his demeanor to soften. "Harry, I've got this. I won't let anything happen to her. Trust me, yeah?"

Harry looked at his brother's face for a few seconds and finally nodded, turning back the where others had gathered behind him. "Okay," he said, looking at the anxious faces of his friends and family. "Let's all get back to where Larry said and let him work." Harry turned and started to reach out to Ginny.

"Don't," Larry snapped and reached forward to grab Harry. "Any change in weight or sudden movement will trigger it.

Harry stood with his hand outstretched, finally letting it drop. "I love you," he said, swallowing against his fear.

"I know," Ginny said, smiling nervously.

Harry smirked in spite of the situation and spun on his heels, quickly following the others who made their way to the safe spot Larry had shown them.

As soon as he saw everyone else was at a safe distance, Larry approached Ginny.

"Alright, Red, here's what we're gonna do."

-OOO-

Harry stood peeking around the side of the building he had been told to hide behind. He saw Larry explain something to Ginny that caused her to nod her head. Larry stretched out four of his tentacles and engulfed Ginny without actually touching her. He sent his other two into the shadows of a nearby building.

It happened so fast that Harry almost missed it. Larry pulled himself and Ginny into the shadows in the same instant that the street when they had been standing exploded in a rain of razor sharp metal.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed out, fighting against Ron and George who were holding him back.

The shadow being formed by a nearby building began to swirl. Larry came into view being supported by Ginny. He held the Axe at his side, his arm and hand slick with his own blood. His head lolled from side to side as if his neck could not support its weight.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled as he and the others ran to help her support Larry's weight.

"He was hurt in the explosion," Ginny explained. "He was bleeding for quite a while before I found out. He's lost a lot of blood."

"How?" George asked, grunting under Larry's weight. "You've only been gone seconds."

Ginny looked at her brother. "We've been gone the better part of a whole day. It took him that long to find our way back here."

"_Episkey_!" Hermione shouted, holding her wand. "Why are we so bloody useless without magic?" she growled, shoving her wand back in her bag.

Larry stirred and opened one eye. "Infirmary," he said, barely audible. "Will be marked." He pointed with the Axe towards a set of squat buildings before finally passing out and letting it slide out of his limp hand and onto the ground.

Ginny stood up. "He showed me how to spot the pressure plates. So, you all follow my lead."

She set off leading way while the others helped carry Larry's weight. Harry stood back a few feet watching his wife take charge. He was suddenly filled with dread. Once again his destiny had almost gotten the woman killed. He couldn't protect the one thing most precious to him.

Harry noticed the Axe on the ground where Larry had dropped and bent over to pick it up. A blinding white light threw Harry back five feet, and the Axe disappeared.

"Right," Harry said, sitting up. "Axe doesn't wanna be picked up."

"Let's move it, people," he heard Ginny bark and was brought back to a stark realization.

For the first time in a long time Harry heard the voice. The one that blames him in waking nightmares. It said that Ginny was doomed to die for his destiny. The voice said that it was Harry's fault that the brother he never knew existed was almost dead.

Everyone was busy with Larry and had not noticed him. Harry decided something. It was his fate that had doomed those around him. He was not going to be the cause of anymore pain or death. Harry unsheathed the Sword of Gryffindor and looked towards the looming black monolith. He would just have to do this alone or die trying, but no one else was gonna die for Harry's curse. No one.

Harry set off towards the monolith, picking his path as carefully as he could, relying on his instinct.

After a few minutes Harry bent down to examine the street in front of him. He stood up, adjusted the sword belt, and continued on alone.

Inside of his head the voice of Lord Voldemort laughed. Without mirth or humor, and with a definite malice, it laughed.


	12. Out of The Frying Pan

Harry Potter and The Were-Squid

Chapter 12 Out of The Frying Pan

A/N: Many thanks to my loyal readers. I also wanna thank my beta Chelseyb1010, without whom I can say my writing would be unreadable. Oh and for those of you not versed in Latin Regimen means guidance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable... except Larry Lupin and even then only barely.

Harry made his way slowly towards the monolith in the middle of the city. Every step of the way he was taunted by The Voice, His Voice. He saw visions of loved ones being torn apart in front of him. He heard The Voice blame him. It was his fault they were dead or were going to die. Why should he even try? He's doomed to failure. Harry closed his eyes and tried in vain to shut out The Voice. It felt like that night at the Department of Mysteries all over again. Only this time The Voice would win and he would be lost.

"At least it's just me," Harry said aloud to no one, as he ducked between buildings.

After what seemed like forever, Harry found himself in front of a large black monolith. The thing appeared to be made of glass yet it held no reflections. Harry stepped closer to the looming structure and felt himself shiver. He noticed the air had become so chilled he could see his breath.

He held the sword tightly in his right hand and tentatively placed his left hand on the obelisk. The smooth glass surface felt warm, and a ripple extended through the surface from where he had touched it.

Suddenly without warning the black glass flowed forward, surrounding Harry and pulling him into it, leaving only the sounds of the deserted city.

-ooo-

Larry awoke with a start, screaming out, causing Hermione and Ron to jump back from the bed Larry was strapped to.

"What happened?" Larry asked, trying in vain to sit up.

"We brought you here, then this machine," Hermione explained, pointing to the wall next to Larry's bed, "took over."

Larry looked at his side where the shrapnel had wounded him. "Skin-Knitter." He probed the area where the wound had been with a tentacle he had wiggled free. "Bloody good one at that. How long?" he asked, undoing the straps with the tentacle.

"Three hours," Ron answered.

"Where is everyone else?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Ginny and George are out looking ..." Hermione paused.

Larry sat up and donned his clean and repaired clothes. "Looking for what? And where's Harry?"

Ron swallowed.

Larry's face grew dark, and the air about him grew chill. "Hermione, Ron ... Where. Is. Harry?"

"Uhm, that's the thing, mate," Ron answered. "We don't know. He disappeared sometime after you and Ginny got back. We didn't notice he wasn't behind us until we got here and then the machine took over."

Larry was up off the bed, ripping out the sensor wires and cursing. "Of all the fucking boneheaded, lame-brained, misguided stunts. If that pissant has gotten himself killed," The air around Larry started to crackle with energy, and Larry's voice became more of a growl, "I will tear down the walls to heaven and drag his whiney ass back to earth so I can kill him myself."

Larry stood to his full height and turned to Hermione. "Where is the Axe?"

"We don't know. You dropped it and when we went back to get it, it was gone."

Larry nodded and reached into the shadow cast by the machine. He stood there with his tentacles searching the darkness for a few minutes before finally pulling his tentacles back, holding the sizzling Axe.

"Alright you two, let's round up the others and go see how badly my stupid brother has cocked things up this time."

-ooo-

Harry was in trouble. He had been pulled into a pitch black room with, from what he could tell, no doors. He tried to wait for his eyes to get used to the darkness, but they did not. He tried walking with his left hand touching the wall, and he was sure he was in a round sealed room at least eleven feet high as he could not touch anything hold the sword aloft and jumping. He wondered how Larry was doing. He didn't really know this creature who claimed to be his brother, but he still felt responsible for his injury. Harry blamed himself and his fate for that injury and so much more.

The Voice still taunted him. Telling him he was lost and with him the whole world. The Voice said that once again he had run from Ginny and he didn't deserve her. He had made a promise to never again leave her, and he had broken that promise. Harry wandered around the darkness for what seemed an eternity before finally sitting down. With his back to the wall, he decided he would wait and see what fate had in store for him.

He thought he was going insane. He relived every horrible thing that had happened to him, every poor choice he had ever made. His mind was unraveling before him and all he could do was watch and eventually laugh.

In the cold clear Voice of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter laughed.

-ooo-

The stream of curses was never ending as Larry led the others through the streets towards the looming monolith. He called Harry every name he could think of in every language he knew. When he would tire of talking or stumble for words, Ginny would pick up where he left off.

After a few tries and double-backs Larry had the group standing in front of the tall obelisk. As before with Harry, the air grew cold when Larry approached the stone. Larry motioned to the others and backed away.

"Wouldn't that just figure?" Larry said more to himself than his companions.

"Wouldn't what just figure?" George asked.

"That thing," Larry spat out, pointing at the obelisk, "is a teleportation platform. Judging by the size of the thing, it's a trans-dimensional one, too."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked.

"Meaning it does what I do, only with technology." Larry looked at the black glass and frowned. "And it seems my idiot brother has tripped it. He is probably trapped somewhere with Merlin knows what."

"We have to do something," Ginny pleaded to Larry.

"We will," Larry said. "Okay, I want all of you to stand in a circle." The others followed his directions. "Now join your left hands in the center of the circle and hold the amulet in your right." Again they followed Larry's instructions. "Now close your eyes and think of your most powerful memory of Harry. It doesn't have to be a good one, just powerful. Hold that memory like you're casting a Patronus, and when I say so, say the word 'Regimencio.'"

Larry swallowed and put his hand in the middle and thought of the Harry Potter of his world whinging about some imagined problem.

"Now!" Larry barked.

Larry and the others spoke the powerword, and a bright beam of light shot from each of their amulets, joined in the center above their hands, and shot into the obelisk.

-ooo-

Harry Potter had gone insane. He was sure of it. The Voice had finally done its job and pushed him around the bend. He could hear the cries of those who had died so he could live. He saw his family destroyed and his friends tortured. He saw his hands shake with fear at the thought of facing the dark.

His hands.

He saw his hands.

Harry stared at his hands in the pale light. It slowly dawned on him that he could see. He was in a long, black tunnel, and at the end there was an incredibly bright light that stabbed his eyes.

The Voice told him not to go into the light. It told him to run from the light.

Harry picked up the sword from his lap and considered his choices. Run into the unknown of the light or run back into the madness of the darkness.

It wasn't really a choice.

The Voice screamed in rage as Harry sprinted into the light.


End file.
